


The Delinquents

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, The Breakfast Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we’ve found out is we’re all a brain…</p><p>and an athlete…</p><p>and a basket case...</p><p>a princess…</p><p>and a criminal.</p><p>Does that answer your question?</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>The Delinquents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delinquents

**Author's Note:**

> Given the prompt on tumblr to write a Breakfast Club Bellarke AU and here it is. I hope you like it! I'm feeling a little self conscious about it, but I hope you enjoy :)

Clarke smoothed her hands over the skirt, ignoring the hardened gaze she could feel on the side of her face. Maybe if she just didn’t acknowledge her mother, she would be able to get out of the car and to the steps of her school without having to face the judgement.

“I can’t believe I have to be here,” Clarke sighed, the words popping out without them even meaning to. She turned toward her mother’s heated gaze, watching her relent the slightest bit as she released a sigh.

“You aren’t a truant, Clarke,” her mother stated, “but you can’t keep pulling these things. Ditching school to go to an art exhibit? It’s unacceptable.”

Clarke nodded, unsure of how to respond. She watched as Raven Reyes angrily pushed out of her car, her mother still yelling after her, and flipped her off before rushing up the stairs.

“Clarke, I just- hold on, my phone is ringing,” she replied, pulling the phone out and reading the caller ID. “This is work, very important, have a nice time in detention. Ok? We can talk about this later.”

 

 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Clarke exited the car and shut the door behind her. She ignored the other cars around her as she stomped toward the school, trying to keep her anger masked as well as she had been bred to. That was so common of her mother, to start acting like she cared just to have something more important come up. It was difficult being in the middle of it, of sometimes being knelt on so hard but most of the time being thrown away like a piece of trash.

She took a seat at the first table to come up, not even bothering to take off her coat as she rested herself down into the seat. Raven was already sitting behind her, her eyes angrily scanning over a Physics textbook that was impossible for Clarke to comprehend. Sure, she was good at her fair share of science, but Raven Reyes was a step above the rest. With her sharp attitude and quick wit, she didn’t necessarily fit the exact mold of “brain”, but she was freakishly smart, smart enough to make it her most popular nickname.

Miller walked in next, his face just as stoic and blank as Clarke had always known it to be. Having been friends since practically birth, their parents having known each other since College, Clarke knew Miller well enough to know that there were a million more things working underneath the surface. It had gotten harder and harder to be friends lately; it felt like everything was falling apart. He was hiding away things, and Clarke understood that his dad was touch, beyond tough on him really, but she sorely missed her friend.

“Can I sit here?” he asked, nodding toward the seat. Clarke shrugged in response, not saying anything else, and Miller plopped down into the chair. It was beyond difficult for Clarke to ignore the anger that swam inside of her, to push away how mad she was that he had iced her out. Clarke was good at grudges, and she really wasn’t the best at thinking rationally when she was mad, so she was fully capable of realizing that a lot of the problems between her and Miller were probably her fault just as much as his.

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise when Bellamy Blake, the bane of her existence, strolled in like he owned the place. Thinking about it, he probably had the right to it seeing as he was practically the King of Detention. He sent an annoying wink in Clarke’s direction and she rolled her eyes, choosing to stare at the wood grains on the table instead of at his stupid, annoying, admittedly quite  _attractive_  face.

“Move,” Bellamy ordered. Clarke looked up to realize he was looking at Raven. She sent him a sarcastic smile before looking back down at the book she was reading. “Ok, then.”

Clarke couldn’t help the smirk that took over her face as he was forced to go across the aisle and take a seat there. He leaned far back in his chair, propping his feet up onto the table, and laced his fingers behind his head so his bent arms were spread wide and lazily out. A figure behind him shuffled quietly into the last row, trying to sit down as quietly as possible but accidentally hitting the table hard with his hip.

All of their eyes snapped toward him, and Clarke was amazed at how he barely acknowledged the pain from the hit. His hand lackadaisically fell to his hip, but it just as quickly fell back down to his side as he fell into his seat. Monty Green, she recalled, eyeing him pointedly turn away from all of them.

“Hello, glad to see you’ve all arrived right on time,” Principal Jaha spoke. Clarke turned back toward the front, noticing him as he forcefully smiled at all of them, his hands clenched in front of himself. “For the next eight hours you are all required to be here. No talking, no studying, no  _sleeping_ , Mr. Blake,” he stated, Bellamy’s eyes narrowing at the statement. “I want you to just think and reflect, bettering yourselves hopefully.”

“How are we meant to better ourselves if we can’t study?” Raven flung back, her arms crossing themselves in front of her chest.

“Not all bettering has to be done with academics,” he provided. “We’re going to try something different today. All of you will be writing me an essay on who you are.”

“Bullshit,” Bellamy released in a fake cough, looking up as all eyes turned toward him. “Oh, sorry, I must be getting a cold.”

“At least 1,000 words,” he continued on unhindered. “I’ll be right across the hall, so don’t try anything. Get to work.”

Clarke scoffed at the blank page in front of her, pushing it away and shifting further into her seat. This is what she got for trying to better her artistic side, an eight hour lock up in her least favorite place in the world. Bellamy started to whistle behind her, and Clarke unconsciously scoffed.

“Something bothering you, princess?” he broke the silence. Clarke could feel her whole body tighten in anger, her eyes naturally narrowing.

“Besides you?” she pondered. “Meh, not much.”

“Don’t be idiots,” Raven spoke up. “Just stay quiet and we can get out of here without any trouble.”

Bellamy eyed her, maintaining eye contact as he slowly pushed himself up out of the seat and moved over to the low bookshelf to Clarke’s right. He jumped up, looking mockingly interested as he stared at Clarke.

“You know what I’ve always wondered?” Bellamy questioned, his eyes alight with mischief. “What is this thing between the two of you? Miller and Clarke, the power couple of Ark High.”

“We aren’t dating,” Miller replied calmly, slowly trailing his eyes over to Bellamy. 

“Ok, maybe not,” Bellamy conceded. “But you’ve at least had to hook up once, right? Like, I hate the princess, but you can at least admit she has a kind of  _charm_  about her, and you? The big bad baseball star? The stars were practically aligned for the two of you.”

“Why are you so interested?” Clarke proposed, smiling snidely in return. “Feeling a little territorial of me, Blake?”

“Oh, yea,” he replied sarcastically, “we all know I’ve just been  _dying_  to date you. What could be better than dating an entitled, bitchy princess?”

“Fuck you, Blake,” she snapped.

“He’s just trying to get us mad,” Miller stated. “Don’t let him get to you.”

“Yea, princess, don’t let me get to you,” Bellamy provided. “But really, I do need to know. Friends with benefits? Just good for a quick bang once in a while, right? How many times?”

“Blake...” Clarke trailed off in warning, her eyes practically freezing over. Anger pumped through her body, evident in her tight shoulders and clenched hands.

“Don’t be an ass, Blake,” Miller spoke up, his words terse. “She doesn’t deserve to be objectified by you.”

“Oh, touchy subject,” he teased, leaning forward. “So that means you have right? She leave you high and dry? I knew she was just a tease.”

“Go to Hell!” Clarke yelled.

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Miller warned, pushing up from his chair and pushing Bellamy hard in the chest. “And you know what? I’m gay, so you can just shut the hell up.”

The room turned quiet, and for the briefest of seconds Clarke thought she might have sensed some sort of regret in Bellamy, but his smirk took over again before she could even be sure.

“Bellamy, just sit down and shut up,” Raven pushed. “I’d rather not have another Saturday...you?”

Bellamy moved back to his seat, hitting Miller hard with his shoulder before he passed him. He slumped back down, daring anyone to question him with a simple glare shot out at them all.

“What did you do to get in here, Reyes? Huh?” Bellamy teased. She looked up from her own blank page, turning toward Bellamy with a sinister sort of energy.

“You can’t get to me, Blake, Don’t even try.”

“Let’s close the door,” he stated, unaffected by her words. “Come on, someone want to help me?”

“Jesus Christ, just let it be,” Raven pushed, releasing an aggravated sigh.

“I could...or I could close it and stop Jaha from staring us down all day,” Bellamy countered, already halfway to the doorway. He stopped in front of it, examining it quickly before bending down and loosening a screw on the door stop. As he turned away the door suddenly banged shut behind him, and he rushed back to his seat, making it back just in time as Principal Jaha entered the room.

“Who did this?” he questioned, angrily pulsing forward. “Ms. Griffin, would you like to explain?”

“None of us moved,” she blurted, looking up at him innocently.

“So it just closed? No explanation?”

“Maybe a screw fell out, sir,” Miller spoke up with a shrug.

“You trying to mess with me, Mr. Miller?” Jaha replied. “So much potential, don’t waste it away in here.”

“Screws fall out all of the time,” Bellamy added in. Principal Jaha turned toward him, releasing an aggravated sigh.

“You do this, Mr. Blake?”

“No.”

“Do you like detention, Mr. Blake? Because I can give more of them to you if you enjoy them so much,” he threatened.

“I didn’t do anything,” he grit out, his eyes narrowing.

“That true, Mr. Green?” Principal Jaha questioned. Monty looked up with surprise written all over his features, eyes widening. “You have nothing to say?”

“He doesn’t speak,” Bellamy pushed back, clearly defending Monty.

“Don’t talk back to me,” Jaha snapped. “You want to be here next week?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I,” Bellamy bit in reply.

“Fine, see you then Mr. Blake.”

“Good,” he spat.

“Oh, so you want to be here the week after too? Fine, I will see you then,” Jaha shot back. Jaha approached his table, laying both of his hands on it and leaning forward as he eyed him. Bellamy moved closer too, eyeing him dangerously.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Jaha shot back, hitting a hand against the table.

“Stop it!” Clarke intervened. “Just stop it!”

Both Principal Jaha and Bellamy halted in their actions, turning to look at the distraught look she shot in their directions. Something shifted in Bellamy’s eyes as he turned back toward the Principal, purposefully keeping his mouth shut.

“I will see you for the next month, Mr. Blake,” Jaha returned. “Now go back to writing those essays and stay out of trouble.”

The room stayed silent as he waltzed his way out of the room and back to his office. 

 

* * *

 

 An hour had passed without much conversation or noise, the five of them sitting impatiently. Clarke was starting to think death would be less painful than this, her eyes feeling heavy as her body threatened to fall asleep.

“Who needs to use the bathroom?”

Clarke hadn’t realized Jaha had entered, but she shot up at the words and noticed that everyone else did too. They all followed him, herding like cattle to use the bathrooms. When Clarke exited the stall, she noticed Raven staring at herself in the mirror for a beat too long, but she didn’t comment on it. Instead she washed her hands and walked out as quick as possible, following Jaha back to the library and dutifully sitting back in her spot.

“You busy tonight?” Miller questioned after they’d all herded back in. He leaned against the railing. Clarke thought it over, noticing Bellamy eyeing her a little too much for it to be casual and shrugged.

“Depends on what my mom lets me do.”

“You think you’re grounded?” Miller asked.

“Honestly?” Clarke blew out in a breath. “Could go either way. Half the time my mom is pretending to care the other half she’s working and not giving a shit about me.”

A scoff came from behind them, and their eyes turned to see Monty looking at them innocently, but with a sort of pain in his eyes that couldn’t be ignored. Miller could feel the corner of his lips reach up in a small sort of smile, but he knew that Clarke was most likely mad to his right.

“Don’t be upset,” Miller spoke up. “You’re the one throwing a pity party.”

“Really?” she proposed. “You going to chose to be an ass now?”

“Trouble in best friend paradise?” Bellamy teased. Clarke shot him a look, and he threw up his hands in surrender. “Where’s your dad, princess?”

“Dead,” she shot back. “You want to ask any other great questions?”

“Why are you mocking her?” Bellamy questioned to Miller, diverting away from the subject. Clarke released a soft breath at it, relieved that he at least had the tact to stop. “You get along fine with your parents?”

“Why do you ask questions when you already have the answers all figured out for yourself?” he tested.

“So you’re trying to say you do?” Bellamy continued to prod. “That just makes you a liar.”

“Of course I don’t,” Miller replied. “Who does?”

“Reyes, you get along with your mom?” Bellamy questioned, moving to sit at her table. Raven eyed him for a few seconds before releasing a soft laugh.

“Hell no,” she replied. “Pretty sure the only reason she pushes so hard is so I’ll get into a good college, get a great job, and then pay off all of her debts. She hasn’t wanted me a day in her life.”

“And we already know Greenie’s opinions on it,” Bellamy stated. “So I guess you’re right for once on this one, Miller.”

“What, the rest of us have to share with the class but the basket case gets off fine?” Raven proposed. “Nope, he’s participating in story time too.”

“I think he’d probably prefer stoner,” Bellamy mock whispered, sending a wink in Monty’s direction. “Come on Monty, what’s up with you?”

Monty watched all of them stare at him, practically motionless besides his knee that bopped endlessly up and down. “I’ve got parents,” he answered with a shrug.

“Well wasn’t that enlightening!” Bellamy exclaimed, sending a smile in his direction that made it clear he meant it with no harm. Clarke hadn’t ever heard anything about the two of them being friends, but there was something kind about the way Bellamy interacted with him that made it clear he respected him.

“Hey,” Clarke began, “you never talked about  _your_  parents, Blake.”

“You want to know about my parents?” he prompted, locking eyes with her. Clarke met his gaze with just as much intensity, feeling strangely alive. “I’ve got a good for nothing dad who left when I was little and a mom with a string of boyfriends that aren’t much better. Nothing much to say.”

“So you act out because…” Clarke trailed off, acting like she was waiting for an answer though it was clearly rhetorical. “Never had a father figure and trying to compensate?”

“You’re just playing the angsty princess act,  _princess_ ,” he replied. “Stay out of things that you know nothing about.”

“You don’t know a goddamn thing about my life,” she returned.

“And what in the world would make you presume you know anything of mine?” Bellamy snapped in reply, raising an eyebrow.

“Keep it civil,” Raven bit out, but it didn’t actually seem like she much cared.

“Fine,” Bellamy answered. “I’ll try to manage that.”

He moved away from the group, walking to the back exit of the library. Clarke shot up to her feet, Miller shifting awake as he moved closer to the group in its whole. “Where are you going?” she questioned.

“An adventure,” he replied. “No way we’re going to stay civil if we all stay here. You coming or what?”

Clarke couldn’t help her feet from pulling her forward and she felt everyone else do the same, the five of them moving out of the library and into the unknown.

 

* * *

 

 Two hours later, the group in its entirety had almost gotten caught five times, had one twisted ankle (Monty had slipped on a notebook in the middle of a hallway and Miller had given him a piggyback ride for the sake of not being caught), and almost broken a window with a basketball (turns out Raven had a weird amount of aggression and had actually been aiming at Bellamy’s head). Clarke had ordered them all to head back after almost being caught one time too many, and no one had disagreed enough to argue.

There was living on the edge and there was just being plain  _stupid_.

They sat in a wayward circle in the corner of the library. A few hours ago Clarke realized she would have been afraid of getting caught, but now she was so over it. The worst he could do was give them another detention, and right about now Clarke would probably be willing to do it just to spite him.

“So,” she proposed with a secretive sort of smile, “you gotta tell us what you did. The great Bellamy Blake? What brought him to detention?”

“It isn’t all that exciting, I’m afraid,” he admitted. “I just got in a fight.”

“That’s all? The school’s biggest criminal and that’s it?”

“What did you think, princess? That I’d murdered someone?” he threw back. “I have too many responsibilities for that.”

“What kind of responsibilities could you possibly have?” Miller asked.

“Just because I’m not on the baseball team or part of Student Senate doesn’t mean I don’t have shit in my life I have to deal with,” he fired back. “I’ve got a little sister, and I’d rather like it if she got the chance to go to college.”

“You’re going to try to pay her way through it?” Raven exclaimed. “That’s a lot of work.”

“She’s worth it,” he declared, daring anyone to mock him. Clarke felt a piece of herself snap inside, realizing that even the people she hated most in this world had something redeemable. Bellamy Blake was a person too, no matter how shitty of one he could be. She’d judged him, but she didn’t feel too bad about it.  He’d made his image that way on purpose, pushing people away because of God knows what.

“I stole a test,” Miller offered up after the silence had settled for a minute. “I got so mad at my dad for yelling at me all the time, pushing me, telling me to be better. All the time he asks more of me when I don’t know how much more I have to give. Hours a day spent on baseball so I can get a scholarship and I’m not even sure how much I like it. He said to me, ‘you go to school today and you get that A in American History or don’t bother coming home. I can’t have a son who doesn’t succeed’.”

“So you stole it?” Monty spoke. His words were quiet, unsure, but the group tried to act as nonchalantly about the words as possible for fear of scaring him quiet again. He’d spoken a few times over the last few hours, but still barely enough to count on one hand. “Just took the answers?”

“Yea,” he answered. “I couldn’t stand the pressure.”

Clarke watched the way Monty’s eyes seemed to soften at the admittal, Miller looking down abashedly. She wondered what it was that made Monty understand so full heartedly, or if maybe he was just a person filled with compassion. Monty had barely spoken, but she had the distinct feeling he had a million things hiding just below the surface waiting to come out.

The thought reminded her an awful lot of someone else she knew.

“What about you, Monty? What did you do?” Clarke prompted.

“Got caught selling weed to a teacher,” he replied.

“Are you serious?” Bellamy interjected with a laugh.

“No,” Monty replied with a small smirk. Nathan chuckled softly underneath his breath and Clarke rolled her eyes. “I broke through the school’s firewall.”

“So you  _are_  smart,” Clarke declared. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch. I just remembered being in Honors Chemistry with you and I was curious how you got in.”

“I don’t talk,” Monty replied, “it doesn’t mean I’m an idiot. My parents don’t care about a thing I say, never have. As long as I bring home a decent grade and don’t talk back they don’t care, so I just stopped I guess. When no one cares about a thing you say you usually just stop trying to say it.”

“I can understand that,” Clarke breathed out. The eyes turned toward her and she sent a small smile. “My mom couldn’t care less. I skipped school and she had to answer a phone call half way through berating me. The only thing she really cares about is me getting into a good college and becoming a doctor, which I don’t even want to do.”

“And what do you want to do, princess?” Bellamy proposed.

“I like art,” she stated. “It’s why I skipped school in the first place. I wanted to go to an art exhibition.”

“I didn’t know that,” Miller whispered. His eyes seemed tired, regretful, and Clarke wanted to reach forward and hug him, tell him it was going to be ok.

“You haven’t been around much lately,” she replied with a shrug, sending a sad smile. She didn’t want to make him feel bad, but the reason she was most angry was because she felt so lonely. None of the people she hung around had any substance at all, all they did was talk about meaningless, useless things that made her mind want to explode. But Miller? Miller had always been real, and she missed having him by her side.

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “I didn’t…”

“It’s fine,” she assured him, reaching out and touching a hand to his upper arm. “I understand.”

Their eyes stayed locked, understanding flowing between them. Clarke hoped it stuck, hope he fully knew that she had forgiven him, but it was hard to know. She could feel it from him, though, the unspoken apology, and she felt with all of her heart that the two of them would be ok.

“We interrupt this episode of Full House to finish the interrogation,” Bellamy spoke. Clarke shot him an annoyed look, but it wasn’t nearly as enraged as it would have been earlier in the day. “Ms. Raven Reyes, what exactly has been your crime?”

“I released all the frogs,” she stated with a laugh. “Well, I stole all the frogs and then tried to blow up the chemical storeroom.”

“Woah, Reyes is the most badass of us all,” Bellamy released with a laugh. “Do tell more.”

“There isn’t much to tell,” she replied. “I have a shitty mom and I wanted to piss her off. I guess I should have remembered she’s already pissed off at me 100% of the time, so it didn’t end up feeling quite as victorious as it should have.”

“So we’re all fucked up,” Clarke stated. The group said nothing, but it was pretty loud and clear that they all agreed.

 

* * *

 

 “Monty, we need you to come with us,” Clarke declared, her and Raven standing over him at the table. Monty looked around the room for someone to help him out, but he remembered that Miller and Bellamy had left ten minutes ago to procure snacks.

“I’m scared?” he spoke, allowing Raven to pull him up. The two of them guided him to the bathroom, laughing every time he squirmed away from them. “What do you guys want?”

“Ok, truth time,” Raven stated. “We’re pimping you out.”

“What does that mean?” he replied.

“It means we’ve noticed the Monty and Miller stares that have been happening all day,” Clarke replied, “and we’re all for it.”

“What? There haven’t - I,” he stuttered.

“Yea, that’s what we thought,” Raven replied with a roll of her eyes. “Take off the sweatshirt.”

Monty paused for a bit, biting his lip, but he did as he was told and took it off.

“You’ve been wearing that shirt this whole time?” Clarke exclaimed. “This is so much easier than I thought. We  _are_  going to need you to put your head in the sink, though.”

“Are you serious?” he questioned, but the two girls stared him down with similar looks, and he relented.

“You know, Reyes, we make a pretty good team,” Clarke stated, smiling over at her. Raven smirked at first, but it melted away into a smile, her eyes warm and genuine.

“I don’t have many girlfriends,” she replied, “but I don’t think I’d mind having you around, Griffin.”

“I’ll take it,” she answered. The two girls laughed, something connecting between the two of them, and Raven turned off the faucet. “It’s all about you now, big guy. Ready to get lessons in Miller 101?”

“No,” he answered truthfully. Clarke continued with the lecture anyway.

 

* * *

 

 “You know, Blake,” Miller began, seeing the door for the teacher’s lounge and heading straight for it, “if you like Clarke you could just tell her.”

“I don’t like the princess,” he scoffed.

“You sure about that?” he questioned. “I’m just saying, I don’t think she hates you as much as she leads on.”

“Let’s just get some food and head back, alright?” Bellamy stated.

“What are you afraid of?” Miller proposed.

“Guys like me don’t get nice things, Miller,” Bellamy countered. “And if we’re going to talk about how  _I’m_  afraid, we should probably start with you, you big pansy. What the hell are you doing with Monty?”

“I’m not doing anything with him,” he answered, his voice full of confusion.

“Exactly,” Bellamy pointed out. He opened the cabinets, finding a full bag of chips and grabbing it excitedly. “All you’ve been doing is staring at him when he isn’t looking or doing that weird, half smile kinda thing where you look down. It’s disconcerting.”

“Sorry I make you so uncomfortable,” Miller deadpanned, pushing their way out of the room and back to the library.

“I’m just saying, don’t tell me what to do before you man up,” Bellamy stated.

“Fine,” Miller tested, sending him a righteous smile, “I’ll man up then.”

“Miller,” Bellamy started, but Miller was already walking quickly away and into the library. Bellamy jogged slightly to catch up, almost running straight into Miller where he stood halted, looking at Monty who stood awkwardly across from him.

There really wasn’t much different about him, he was lacking a sweatshirt now and his hair had been tamed somehow, but the biggest difference was mostly that he was standing straight up and making straight on eye contact. He smiled nervously, and Bellamy turned to see Miller’s weird smile he’d commented on only seconds before coming back full force.

“Raven and Clarke…” Monty trailed off, his hands orbiting weirdly around himself before he let them fall. His mouth continued to open and close a bit, but no words came out.

Miller made a pointed look at Bellamy, raising a single eyebrow in challenge, and turned back toward Monty. Four long strides and Miller was standing directly in front of Monty, a second later and he had already grabbed his face and planted a solid kiss on his lips.

“You look nice,” Miller commented as he pulled back.

Bellamy saw Monty say something in reply, but he couldn’t for the life of him hear a single thing that came out of his mouth. Raven had looked up from the paper she was writing and smiled to herself, shaking her head.

“What are you up to, Reyes?” Bellamy asked.

“Someone has to write the paper,” she stated. “Clarke’s that way.”

“I don’t care.”

“Sure you don’t,” Raven mocked, nodding her head once more in the direction Clarke must have moved before looking back down at the paper. Bellamy trailed his eyes over the scene once more, Raven writing furiously away, Monty and Miller in an intimate moment Bellamy did not feel comfortable intruding on, and made his way to find Clarke.

She was sitting on a windowsill, staring out at the parking lot when he found her. Clarke’s eyes stayed trained on the outdoors as he approached, and only when he was standing right next to her did she turn her eyes to him.

“What do you want, Blake?” she spoke, her voice more tired than anything else. She scooted over, offering him room on the bench, and he took it. As he sat he noticed their proximity, their thighs touching, and wondered if she felt the same pull he did.

“Your best friend just kissed Monty,” he offered. Clarke’s empty face filled with joy, a smile taking over.

“Good for him,” she decided. “You know, tell me yesterday that today would be like this...my Lord, I would have never believed you.”

“Life takes us places we never thought we would be, sometimes,” he agreed. He felt her eyes trained on him, and he turned toward her gaze. Clarke moved forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, resting there for several seconds too long before pulling back.

“Why did you do that?” he queried.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t.”

Bellamy moved forward, a hand delicately cupping her cheek and he could feel Clarke relax into the touch. “Clarke,” he began.

“Don’t do it if you don’t mean it,” she replied in a whisper, anything more than that capable of breaking the vulnerable moment. “If you only want this right now, if you plan on forgetting me, don’t do it.”

“Trust me, princess,” Bellamy promised, “I won’t be forgetting you.”

Bellamy leaned forward and sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

  _Dear Principal Jaha,_

_We understand we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for our mistakes. We know what we did was wrong, but that doesn’t mean we understand why we’re here any more. We think it’s crazy that you want us to write an essay on who we are. We already know who we are, but you see us as you want to see us. In the most basic of terms. In the most convenient way._

_What we’ve found out is we’re all a brain…_

_and an athlete…_

_and a basket case..._

_a princess…_

_and a criminal._

_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely,_

**_The Delinquents._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fine me here on tumblr -> [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
